Spartans of Remnant, Huntsmen of the UNSC
by OlympRead
Summary: The forces of the Covenant are sweeping UNSC-controlled space, crushing every human garrison they encounter. In a desperate gamble to buy humanity some much needed time, Colonel Ozpin and Dr. Halsey have re-initiated the Spartan-II program, praying that this new generation will be a beacon of hope for the human race. Rated M for violence.
1. Prologue: Good Morning, Spartans

The first thing Ruby noticed when she woke up was that everything hurt.

It felt like her muscles had been frozen stiff and then stretched to the breaking point, like her bones had been broken and replaced with concrete, like steak knives had been stabbed into her eye sockets, like her brain was on fire, like her stomach was filled with acid. If everything hadn't hurt so much, if she weren't so tired, she would've screamed or made at least some small noise to express her discomfort. Even then, she was a Spartan; she wasn't supposed to let something as insignificant as excruciating pain distract her.

The next thing she noticed was that she was freezing.

Slowly and reluctantly, she opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the light over her bed, which glowed brighter than it should've. Once her vision recovered, she pushed against the firm bed with her elbows, intending to prop herself up. She immediately regretted this decision, as she misjudged her new strength and found her upper body propelled into an upright position.

Even as her back and hips protested this new posture, her eyes swept the room, lingering on each familiar face she found. Blake-251 and Weiss-191, two of the members of her fireteam, were sitting up as well; they slightly nodded when they made eye contact with Ruby. Her sister – that word hadn't sounded quite right since reprogramming – Yang-241, ever the bold one, was perched on the edge of her bed, gingerly testing the cold tile floor with her feet. Pyrrha-142, the top Spartan in the program, was doing likewise, even as two members of her fireteam, Ren-129 and Nora-221, propped themselves up. In fact, almost every child in the room was awake now, except for Jaune-118, who looked as though he had been flash-frozen in his sleep. He suddenly stirred and tried to sit up, only for his eyes to roll back in his head and his arms to fall out from under him. Clearly concerned for her teammate, Pyrrha pulled herself back across her bed so she was facing him. She glided across the small gap between their beds and sat down on his bed to coax him back to consciousness.

The stillness of the large infirmary was broken when the PA system blared to life as Colonel Ozpin's voice announced, "Good morning, Spartans. Please be ready to report to the armory for armor fitting when you are called." Forgetting their pain, the children began to buzz with excitement. They had eagerly anticipated the day when they could wear their own set of MJOLNIR armor. After a moment's pause, Ozpin continued.

"Fireteam RWBY."

The four girls glanced at each other and quickly headed for the doorway, their speed half due to excitement and half due to the _very_ cold tile floor. As the facility guards escorted them to the armory, the girls' faces betrayed no emotion, but their minds raced as they dreamed of what their armors would look like. Once they reached the armory, they were promptly directed to put on curious, heavy, padded black bodysuits and were strapped into scaffolding that began to attach pieces of olive-green armor plating to the suit. Yang, Weiss, and Blake were distracted watching this new process, but Ruby's eyes wandered to a large observation window where Ozpin stood with a strange woman about the same age as the colonel, who wore a scientist's nonreactive clothing and a white lab smock. Ruby was a little surprised to see that the woman looked proud of the sight before her. The scaffolding released the girls and some lab techs handed each girl an identical helmet, which they quickly dawned. As the HUD inside the helmet switched on, the lady scientist smiled and warmly said, "Welcome to the ranks of the new Spartan-IIs, my children."

 **ENDNOTES:**

*Changed the dates from the preliminary bio I released on /r/RWBY. This prologue takes place in 2546. The actual story will occur in late 2551, so that the characters can receive MJOLNIR Mk V armor, which is a little more varied than the Mk IV.

*This is my first time writing a fanfic, so I earnestly hope you enjoy it! Please favorite, follow, review, and leave feedback.

*RWBY and Halo are owned by their respective companies.


	2. BIOS: Fireteam RWBY

2551-01-02

Internal Memo 058 to General Ironwood

In compliance with ONI security protocols, this document has been filed as Level 7 Top Secret: FOR YOUR EYES ONLY

SUBJECT: Biography of Spartan Ruby-181

Ruby Rose, Spartan-181, was born to UMSC Capt. Taiyang Xiao Long and Lt. Summer Rose on the colony of Vale on this day fifteen years ago. Her mother was registered as MIA following the Covenant surge on that world. Subject first attracted the notice of the Spartan program at age five, when she won a fight against a small group of bullies at the local SIGNAL academy. ONI agents conscripted the subject, along with her sister, Yang-249, three months later. She underwent the Spartan-II process successfully and is scheduled for full combat deployment along with the rest of the Spartan-IIs in two years.

Ruby is surprisingly one of the most competent subjects within the reinitiated Spartan-II program. Although she is approximately eighteen months younger than the other subjects, she has demonstrated athletic ability on par with her older peers; her reflexes and foot-speed are impressive, even for a Spartan. She is certified for the Sniper Rifle System 99D-Series 2 Anti-Matériel in addition to standard service weapons and, pending the introduction of the Mk. V armor system, will be outfitted with R variant MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. In terms of personality, she is generally cheerful and encouraging, making her invaluable for raising her comrades' morale in battle; however, she is often too trusting of others and can at times be easily discouraged. On a more amusing note, Ruby has a weakness for sweets. Our requisitions officer can rarely keep cookies or strawberries in stock for more than a few minutes following a new supplies shipment.

Please contact me if you require more information.

 _Colonel Ozpin_

END TRANSMISSION

* * *

2551-01-02

Internal Memo 059 to General Ironwood

In compliance with ONI security protocols, this document has been filed as Level 7 Top Secret: FOR YOUR EYES ONLY

SUBJECT: Biography of Spartan Weiss-193

Weiss Schnee, Spartan-193, was born to Silber Schnee, President and CEO of the Schnee Ammunition Company, and Pearl Schnee on Luna seventeen years ago. However, she spent considerable time on the mining colony of Mistral, where most of the family company's operations were located. Subject first attracted the notice of the Spartan program at age six, when her father submitted her to a rigorous physical training and protocol regimen; as a child psychologist, I'd almost consider calling this cold-hearted approach to parenting child abuse. ONI agents conscripted the subject six months later. She underwent the Spartan-II process successfully and is scheduled for full combat deployment along with the rest of the Spartan-IIs in two years.

Weiss is certainly an asset to her fireteam. She has demonstrated an impressive grasp of battlefield strategy and is very precise in her attacks, almost like a fencer. She is certified for the M392 Designated Marksman Rifle and the Covenant Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher in addition to standard service weapons and, pending the introduction of the Mk. V armor system, will be outfitted with C variant MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. In terms of personality, she is rather emotionless, slow to warm up to other people, and even arrogant. She has something of a reputation as a sore loser during War Games simulations and – possibly a vestige of her high-class upbringing – has little patience for the unmannered. However, she is extremely loyal to those who earn her trust and has learned to place her team's interests above her own.

Please contact me if you require more information.

 _Colonel Ozpin_

END TRANSMISSION

* * *

2551-01-02

Internal Memo 060 to General Ironwood

In compliance with ONI security protocols, this document has been filed as Level 7 Top Secret: FOR YOUR EYES ONLY

SUBJECT: Biography of Spartan Blake-251

Blake Belladonna, Spartan-251, was born to unknown parents on a remote part of the colony of Vale approximately seventeen years ago. Despite this, we do know that she was left parentless at a young age and was taken in by an insurgent group known as the White Fang. Subject first attracted the notice of the Spartan program at age six, when, during a protest, she held her ground even when law enforcement deployed tear gas into the crowd; ONI believes that her recruitment could potentially be useful as anti-rebellion propaganda. Agents conscripted the subject seven months later. She underwent the Spartan-II process successfully and is scheduled for full combat deployment along with the rest of the Spartan-IIs in two years.

Blake is nothing less than a ninja. She is unusually agile, almost cat-like, and is a master of stealth combat. She is certified for the Type-27 Responsive Holographic Form Emulator in addition to standard service weapons; curiously, she has not opted to certify for additional weapons, preferring to use the M6G Personal Defense Weapon System and a combat knife. Pending the introduction of the Mk. V armor system, will be outfitted with OPERATOR variant MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. She is quiet and reserved and can be rather distrustful; however, she has a sharp wit, both in terms of humor and strategy. Curiously, even during her training, Blake has shown an unusual interest in cats, going so far as to wear a headband with black cat ears, which she acquired during an excursion to a partially glassed world, nearly all the time. Per your request, Sergeant Port has been restricted from conducting training exercises in former residential areas.

Please contact me if you require more information.

 _Colonel Ozpin_

END TRANSMISSION

* * *

2551-01-02

Internal Memo 061 to General Ironwood

In compliance with ONI security protocols, this document has been filed as Level 7 Top Secret: FOR YOUR EYES ONLY

SUBJECT: Biography of Spartan Yang-249

Yang Xiao Long, Spartan-249, was born to UMSC Capt. Taiyang Xiao Long and ONI Agent Raven Branwen on the colony of Vale roughly seventeen years ago. Her mother was recruited for a top secret black op shortly after Yang's birth and has not made contact with the family since. Subject first attracted the notice of the Spartan program at age six, when she initiated a game of tackle football with several older male students at the local SIGNAL academy. She proceeded to win the game and moderately injure two of her opponents. ONI agents conscripted the subject, along with her sister, Ruby-181, four months later. She underwent the Spartan-II process successfully and is scheduled for full combat deployment along with the rest of the Spartan-IIs in two years.

Yang has taken the role of brawler for fireteam RWBY. She is easily the strongest of the new Spartan-IIs, and it would appear that her strength is tied to her emotional state; the angrier she becomes, the more powerful she becomes. She is certified for the M45 Tactical Shotgun and the External Energy Shield Amplifier (AKA, the "armor lock" armor ability) in addition to standard service weapons. Pending the introduction of the Mk. V armor system, will be outfitted with G variant MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. She is rather hotheaded and tends to dive straight into dangerous situations. On the other hand, she is particularly optimistic and unwaveringly loyal to her comrades, especially Ruby-181.

Two side notes: Yang very much enjoys making very bad puns and is overprotective of her hair. I believe this facility's barber is the only one in the UNSC who receives hazard pay.

Please contact me if you require more information.

 _Colonel Ozpin_

END TRANSMISSION

* * *

 **ENDNOTES:**

*As to the one person who made an anonymous review... I have no idea what happened to it. Anyways, no, Master Chief will not appear. Dr. Halsey will probably be the only canon character to properly appear, although I may consider giving Noble Six a cameo.

*I'll post a "real" chapter next.


	3. Chapter 1: Conversations

**FOREWORD: Well, guess I'm moving away from endnotes now. Oh well. Anyways, I'd first like to thank /u/greeny74 and /u/clamzilla of the RWBY subreddit for agreeing to test-read this story for me. They've been an immense help to me because (like everyone else) I think more of my abilities than I probably should. Also, greeny74 has an account here ( u/6150908/greeny74) and is an awesome writer; go check him out!**

 **Since I'm posting this on Feb. 1, the anniversary of Monty Oum's death, I'll leave a little tribute here. As I got interested in RWBY only after his death, I'm perhaps not as moved as others by his passing. However, he has made art in his work with RWBY and Dead Fantasy; art is long, and life is short. Thank you, Mr. Oum, for your art and for the inspiration to create my own art.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Microsoft or Rooster Teeth, so I do not own Halo or RWBY.**

* * *

Ozpin thoughtfully watched the screen in front of him over the rim of his coffee mug. On it was the image of his commanding officer – and old friend – General James Ironwood. At the moment, the general was scowling as he read something on his datapad. Shaking his head, he set the tablet aside and returned the colonel's steady gaze. "This is your program's most accomplished fireteam?" he questioned, his voice filled with disbelief. "It seems you have been producing loose cannons, Colonel, not Spartans."

"Fireteam RWBY is, by any standard, an exemplary unit," Ozpin calmly returned, mentally adding, _Although these biographical extracts I wrote up don't cast their… quirks in a particularly favorable light._ "As I recall, you personally attended several of the Spartan-IIs' combat demonstrations over the course of their training. I also recall that you specifically pointed out their skill in battle and their high respect for ranking officers."

"Perhaps," Ironwood relented. "However, soldiers tend to check their behavior during demonstrations. Severe discipline problems usually get swept under the rug when the brass arrives."

Undeterred, Ozpin continued. "Every fireteam has been assessed per UNSC combat standards and has performed at or above required competency levels, with RWBY being particularly exceptional." To prove his point, the colonel pulled up the files he had retrieved earlier and swiped them across the screen to the video image of Ironwood. A second later, he heard a ping as the documents appeared in the general's inbox. The dark-haired man's rigid expression was broken as his right eyebrow climbed until it was pressing against the metal plate on his forehead.

"This fireteam is ranked as nearly hyper-lethal," Ironwood murmured, not sure whether he was impressed or very concerned for his safety.

"I'd like to add that the team, not the individual Spartans, earned this rank," asserted Ozpin. "They each perform admirably on their own and are individualistic thinkers, like the Spartan-IIs of Gray Team after whom they are modeled. But like the Spartan-IIIs, their true strength lies in their cohesion as a unit."

Ironwood's surprised look had already melted away into his usual stony frown. "Just because they work together well doesn't mean they're not loose cannons. There's little to no social protocol: no standard dress when off-duty, only cursory oversight of their activities while on base, reports of behavior unbecoming Spartan personnel. They're acting like children, and you're treating them as though they are."

" _That's because that is exactly what they are_." The colonel didn't have to raise his voice to convey his anger; his acerbic tone betrayed him. "Have you forgotten that we took them from their families before they even finished first grade, trained them to be weapons, broke them and reformed them as we pleased, and turned them into science experiments so they could kill better? Have you forgotten that we chose to sacrifice their precious, fleeting childhoods in order to erect one last shelter for our dying hope? I treat them like children because they are children. A child is not a machine." Ozpin noticed the general momentarily break eye contact; Ironwood had repeatedly petitioned high command to develop combat androids, in hopes of creating the perfect killing force.

The colonel paused for a moment and took a deep breath to calm himself. "But it is not long before a child can understand words that still perplex us – words like sacrifice, honor, duty, courage. I may not be a Christian, but the Bible says that the faith of a child is a powerful thing, and I believe it. Just like the first Spartan-IIs, these children have accepted that giving their lives to a cause they didn't volunteer for is their destiny and they have every intention of living up to the expectations we've placed on them. Please, James, allow them their quirks, their faults, their breaches of protocol. We are putting their innocence in the line of fire already; we shouldn't have to destroy it first."

Defeated, Ironwood sighed and, closing his eyes, let his head droop a little. He straightened up a second later. "You're almost certainly right about all that. Still, you took it very easy on them compared to Mendez's boot camp." His tone may have been subdued, but his criticism was obvious.

Ozpin smiled slightly as he took a sip of coffee. "We may both be chronic bachelors with no personal experience in raising children, but I do have a doctorate in child psychology. I assure you there is method to my madness." He set his mug back down and added, "And my method does not include waking first graders up with shock batons."

Ironwood smirked slightly; it was well-known that Chief Petty Officer Mendez took training to the extreme. But his amusement was shortly replaced by his usual rigid disposition. "Shall we attend to the matter at hand?" His voice was even grimmer than usual. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ozpin nodded solemnly. The general continued: "You've seen the reports by now. At the rate the Covenant is currently progressing, we will be very lucky if it takes them two years to reach Earth. The Spartan-IIs and IIIs are doing their part, but we can only create so many obstacles for them to break through. Slowing them down is the best we can hope for now. In other words, we need to cycle your Spartans into combat as soon as possible."

"Fireteams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, CFVY, and CRDL are being prepared for temporary assignment to Fumirole, as that world has only recently attracted the attention of the Covenant," Ozpin replied. "We will have them ready to deploy within the week."

"Very well," Ironwood said with a curt nod. "However, before they can enter full service, the Office of Naval Intelligence has asked I inform you that the Spartans will be assigned ONI handlers."

"Handlers?" one of Ozpin's eyebrows involuntarily arched upwards. "From what I understand, Spartans tend to operate under only light influence from Navy Special Forces."

"I'm not entirely sure what they have in mind either," the general admitted. "However, they have told me you may specify any agents you might prefer to assume that role."

Taking a sip of coffee, Ozpin thought for a moment before answering with one name: "Agent Qrow Branwen."

Ironwood stared back at his friend skeptically. "Why him? Branwen is a hopeless drunk and has nearly been dishonorably discharged twice."

"On the other hand, he has dozens of successful operations under his belt and has demonstrated superb combat and strategic abilities," replied Ozpin serenely. "Also, he is the uncle of two of the members of fireteam RWBY: Ruby-181 and Yang-249."

"I believe that fact makes him an even less qualified candidate."

"I don't." The colonel took another sip of coffee. "Love of family is just as powerful as the faith of a child. He will go above and beyond to ensure his nieces and their fellow Spartans return safely from every mission."

Scowling, Ironwood growled, "That attachment may also cause him to lose sight of those missions' objectives. If he sacrifices the mission to save them…"

"He's an ONI agent. He's trained to make that call," explained Ozpin, resisting the slight urge to roll his eyes. "I want to be sure that every effort will be put into keeping those children safe." He paused, then added, "Will you recommend handlers as well?"

"Yes. Agent Winter Schnee."

"I thought utilizing family members as handlers was a bad idea." A smile tugged at the corner of the colonel's mouth.

Ironwood nodded. "It may be a bad idea, but I didn't say you were wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I have another briefing to attend…" He reached for the screen to terminate the call.

"Oh, and James?" Ozpin added. "I'll be sure Lieutenant Goodwitch keeps you informed on the Spartans. She was the one feeding you all that extra information, correct?"

"How did you guess −"

A synthesized, vaguely female voice announced, "Call ended." Ozpin let his mug rest on his lap as he turned to stare out the window behind his desk. His mind drifted away from the industrial scenery before him. He imagined the sort of men and women his Spartans would be when they grew up and feared how many of them would not have the chance to grow up.


End file.
